


The Wonder Party

by Alwaysmusic0410



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Falling In Love, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Love at First Sight, Party, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, True Love, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysmusic0410/pseuds/Alwaysmusic0410
Summary: Iris spots a guy at a college party and feels something that she has never felt before and wonders what it is about this guy brings it on and does she really want the feeling to go away?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my 1st real story and would love any feedback you have....hope you guys enjoy :) Have a nice day and thanks for reading

"You guys promised you would go with me, a deal is a deal." Kara said in a stern, but whiny voice. Kara stood in Barry and Ciscos dorm, in her navy blue dress with a brown skinny belt wrapped around her frame, waiting on the two guys to turn off the tv and accompany her to a back to school party hosted by her senior editor Scott Evans.

"I don't remember saying this at all, I don't even really like parties." stated Barry as he got up stretching his 6ft frame and scratching his head looking at Kara. He then turned to his roommate and best friend Cisco who had looked away before turning to both Kara and Barry and let out a sigh of guilt.

"Okay I may or may not have agreed for both of us to go to the party after 5 rounds of arm wrestling." Cisco said with defeat.

"5 rounds seriously?" Barry said looking between Cisco and Kara. "You know how freakishly strong she is, I think she is secretly a alien sent here to.."

"Here to beat you at arm wrestling and trick you into going to a party? A party which you wanted me to invite you to so you could see gypsy again lover boy." Kara stated

"Oh yeah gypsy my mysterious coffee girl. With that long black hair and that..."

"Yeah, lets not make it any more creepy." Kara said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Okay we are coming, because a deal is a deal and Cisco Ramon is a man of his word. Plus Barry we really do need to get out and expand the social circle, I mean I love you like a brother, but once gypsy and I become a thing I cant have you as my 3rd wheel, gypsy is gonna want all this for herself and things may get a little well you know." Cisco gives Barry and Kara wink which they look at each other and roll their eyes.

"Let me put on my chucks and we can go." Barry said as he realized he was out numbered. Barry also thought to himself that it would be pretty cool to meet some new people and have a little fun before he threw himself back into his sophomore year of school. Barry did meet a few people his freshman year of college, but he was super focused on school work that none of the relationships really stuck. Cisco was his roommate and they had a lot of the same classes and interest and always let Barry be himself even if full nerd mode, and as for Kara well he had known her since sophomore year in high school when she was the new girl and he had to give her a tour of the place and it was just something about her that just clicked. They could talk about any and everything, Barry was the person that pushed her to chase her dream of becoming a reporter and writing for the school paper. Barry smiled at the thought as he laced up his go-to red chucks, pulled his red sweater on, and looked at himself in the mirror one final time before walking out the door behind Kara and Cisco.

* * *

"Ladies welcome, can I get you guys something to drink?" Scott asked welcoming his guest with open arms, in a blue button down shirt tucked into this brown pants, with the sound of Maroon 5s moves like jagger playing in the background.

"We will take the drink and this.." Linda pulled Scott in and gave him a lasting kiss.

"I will take the drink and a hug if that's okay." This snapped Linda and Scott of their kiss and romantic gaze.

"Hey Iris, you look great good to see you." Scott said as he shifted his attention to his girlfriends best friend Iris West giving her a quick hug. Iris was wearing a black top with a red blazer, skinny jeans and red and black heels.

"Yeah that's still gonna take some getting used to." Iris said returning the hug with a soft giggle.

"Who are you telling, but I think we are working that out." Scott says as he looks at Linda. "Let me get you guys those drinks be right back, make yourselves comfortable your a little early, but everyone should be showing up soon. He states as he walks down a long hall toward the kitchen.

"Its still weird to see you guys together, I love it, but wow." Iris said looking at her best friend and fellow journalist Linda Park.

"Girl I know, we went from wanting to possibly kill each other over stories to this. I don't know how long this will last, but while its going on I'm gonna enjoy it." Linda said with a huge smile on her face laughing with Iris.

Iris and Linda had been friends since 1st grade when they both switched to a new school at the same time and were the new girls. No one wanted to talk to the new kids so they talked to each and from that point on it was the 2 of them vs. the world. They were both now sophomores in college, on the school paper (Linda in sports, and Iris investigative journalist), and both lucky to have each other.

"Alright ladies here are your drinks, lets make a quick toast...To the start of a new beautiful year with the people we care about."

They clinked their glasses and Scott planted a kiss on Linda, Iris rolled her eyes, but luckily the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell… literally." Iris said in low voice which made Linda look at her with curious eyes knowing Iris said something.

Scott opened the door and people began to flood in it seemed. The music seemed to fade away with all the chatter that was taking place, and the sound of beers opening, and any other party noise you could think of, it was all there bouncing off the walls of this house which meant the party was in full swing.

Iris was standing with a group of people facing the door when she spotted a group of people walk in. While she noticed the group, who she had really zeroed in on was a tall handsome guy in a red sweater who's smile for some reason made her smile. Iris began to feel this weird tingle in her stomach she couldn't describe and wondered what it was, especially since she had never felt it before.


	2. Let the Wonders Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Build up to Barry and Iris lol sorry

Linda spots Iris in a total trance, one that she has never really saw Iris have so she walks over to her friend trying to get her attention.

"Iris...Iris...earth to Iris." Linda says snapping her fingers in front of Iris face. "Hey, what's up?..." Iris gives her a quick look before refocusing her attention before Linda can finish her sentence.

"What or more importantly who are you looking at?" As she stands next to Iris she glances in the same direction trying to understand what her friend is fixated on. Linda notices Kara and 2 guys that she doesn't know standing by the door talking to Scott. A long haired guy kind of short, but then she quickly notices the tall, brown haired guy dressed so adorable giving off the cutest smile.

"Bingo. Cute, tall, and a smile worthy of a panty drop...are you trying to get your panties dropped Iris? I wonder." Linda says tapping her chin looking at Iris.

Iris again looks at Linda and is unfazed, and redirects her attention again back to the door.

* * *

"Hey you guys made it, welcome welcome." Scott says walking his newest party guest into the house.

"Dude nice party, I'm Cisco by the way." Reaching out to shake Scotts hand.

"Sorry where are my manners, Scott Evans these are my friends Barry and Cisco, Barry Cisco this is Scott Evans my new boss and chief editor on the school paper." Kara says.

"Well, now that all of that is out of the way enjoy the party and please try not to break anything, food and drinks are in the kitchen down that hall." Scott says as he walks back to the front door to welcome more arriving guest.

Barry looks down the hall and notices someone looking his way, they make eye contact and it holds and Barry feels something in him he is sort of taking her in, but she quickly turns and walks away breaking the brief eye contact.

"I like that guy." Cisco says as they all walk down the hall.

"After just meeting him." Kara says in a slick tone.

"He has free food, drinks, and seems to throw a kick ass party." Cisco says eyeing everything. "How about we show our gratitude and eat some of his free food I'm starving." Cisco says rubbing his stomach.

"That is your friend." Kara says looking at Barry. 

* * *

The 3 friends make their way down the hall and into the kitchen to see what else it has to offer.

"Don't look now, but here comes boy wonder." Linda says as she nudges Iris.

Iris takes deep breath and turns around and its like everything goes in slow motion and all the space around her is blurred out and she only spots him, boy wonder, and again she gets a weird tingle in her stomach. Iris laughs to herself thinking about the nick name, boy wonder, because all she was doing was wondering. Wondering how tall he was, what his family was like, if he had any obsessions, what was his dream job, was he a warm weather guy or a cold weather guy, what was his favorite color (even though she figured it had to be red because he was so decked out in it), hell what was his name. The questions she had and that were racing in her mind were endless, but she really wanted to know why was she so intrigued by him, and how come every time she saw him stomach would tingle.

"Kara, hey welcome back and more importantly welcome to the school paper. Your official now." Linda says while giving Kara a big lasting squeeze.

"Yes, welcome I would hug you, but clearly Linda has no intention of letting you go and wants to hug the life out of you." Iris says so Linda will release her.

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate it. I'm still nervous to be honest, this all feels unreal." Kara says.

"Are you kidding me? Your so talented and you fit so well with the team, plus your smart and don't even get me started on how cute and adorable you are." Linda looks to Iris for her to agree.

"I couldn't of said it better myself, maybe sooner, but not better." Iris laughs and smiles.

Barry now is up close to the girl he saw when he came in and he really getting a chance to take her in. Beautiful brown skin, long wavy black hair, and laugh that he wants to hear again and again with a smile to top it all off. Barry smiles to himself in his mind before he quickly rejoins the conversation.

"See, I told you and now I have proof." Barry says, opening his arms toward Linda and Iris.

Kara gives Barry a quick nudge and is clearly blushing as she smiles at Barry, Barry returns the smile to Kara.

"Alright, Alright enough about how great Kara is.." Cisco says rolling his eyes while finishing up his slice of pizza. "Ladies I am Cisco Ramon, I'm single I'm...."

"Done talking." Kara says cutting him off which makes everyone laugh a little.

"Ha, Ha" Cisco says in a sarcastic tone sticking his tounge out at Kara. At this moment gypsy walks by and has Cisco's full attention.

"Well if you all will excuse me, my future girlfriend is waiting." Cisco sets the plate on the counter and walks off.

"Good Luck." Barry says laughing.

"If he pulls this off, I might need a place to crash so..." Barry says, looking at Kara.

"You know your always welcome, I got extra pillows and blankets." She says smiling at Barry.

"Thanks." Barry says as he and the rest of the group watch as Cisco is talking to gypsy.

"So he is Cisco and you are..." Linda says eyeing Barry.

"Oh, right sorry how rude of me twice in one night." Kara says adjusting her glasses.

"Oh, I'm..." Before Barry can say another word someone has tapped his shoulder.

"Well if it isn't my dude big brain BA." Iris and Linda exchange a confused and lost look as the conversation continues.

"BA you know I'm gonna need you this year, I got professor S again and you know your boy gotta pass that class if I'm gonna be playing ball, so I'm ready for all the study sheets, big words you gonna have to probably tell me 5 times, and what ever else magic tricks you got up those nerdy sleeves." The guys says.

"We'll talk about it, I have to get my schedule down and will work you in and a few of the guys if they want." Barry says.

"BA, that's why you my dude! If you got me better believe Ace got you. Whatever you need Ace got you ok just hit me up." He does a quick made up handshake/hug with Barry and leaves.

"BA?" Iris says giving exchanging looks with Linda before looking at Barry.

"It's a nickname he gave me, after he heard my name on the roll sheet in class. My name is Bartholomew Allen."

"Bartholomew Allen...wow what a mouth full." Linda says.

"That's with him leaving out his middle name." Kara says laughing.

"Everyone calls me Barry. So please just Barry." Iris notices that he is looking directly at her and smiling when he says this, which makes her smile. 

Barry and Iris stare at each other for what seems like forever, but again it is just a brief moment before Scott walks in.

"Whew this hosting thing is a lot, how is everything going in here." He kisses Linda really quick before putting his arm around her.

"Well I think your doing a great job babe." Linda says.

"That's still sort of weird." Kara says laughing.

"Exactly what I said. Thank you." Iris says laughing along with Kara.

"Excuse me where is the bathroom?" Barry ask Scott.

"Oh upstairs end of the hall to the left." Scott directs Barry.

Barry leaves the group, but not before smiling and getting a quick glance at Iris, before he goes. She doesn't realize it, but Iris is watching Barry walk away and feels a little bummed out that he has left even if for momentarily and really wants him to come back she needs to know about him. Then a thought pops into her head what if he has a girlfriend or something and all of this is for nothing and right on cue as if reading her mind Linda ask the question for her.

"So Kara your boyfriend is pretty cute." Linda says quickly eyeing Iris and then back to Kara.

"Boyfriend?" Kara makes a puzzled look.

"Who Barry? Oh my gosh no! No, no, no, no, I love him don't get me wrong, but nothing romantic at all just bestfriends." Kara says waving her hands.

"Aren't you with Monel aka Mike." Scott says.

"Yes, I am." Kara says blushing.

Iris is instantly relieved and so excited, but she still needs some questions answered.

"Come on babe lets go dance." Linda says pulling Scott away.

The kitchen is pretty much clear once Scott and Linda leave, which leaves a open window for Iris to ask a few questions about her boy wonder, Barry.

"So Kara how long have you and Barry known each other?" Iris ask. She figured that she would get some basic information from Kara and then build off of that.

"Since high school, I was the new kid and he showed me around. We just clicked and have been friends ever since." Kara says with a smile.

Iris can tell Barry is something special just in the way Kara speaks about him and even in the smallest smile its full of love. This makes Iris smile he must genuinely be a good guy. Just as Iris was about to ask Kara another question, Barry returned again smiling. Barry comes back knowing he needs to know this girls name at least.

"So, that's Scott the party host and Linda the hug you to death-er, but I missed your name." Barry says smiling looking directly in her brown eyes.

"Iris, Iris West." Iris says, and she feels suddenly shy which she never is, but returns the eye contact and smile and putting her hand out.

Barry and Iris shake hands and a spark shocks them, they laugh and continue to keep contact. They become so lost in the moment that they don't even notice that Kara has walked off joining the rest of the party, leaving just Iris and Barry in the kitchen.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris gets some answers

"Iris, like the flower?" Barry says as he hops on the counter to sit.

"Yes, like the flower both beautiful and rare." Iris says taking a sip of her drink leaning on the counter where Barry has now taken a seat at.

Barry smiles to himself knowing he agrees that she is definitely beautiful and must be rare, because he has never felt like this before but he likes it.

"Well if you need a source to back up that claim, count me in." Barry says, smiling.

"Noted Mr. Allen. But before I can use you as a source I think I need to know a little about you, just to make sure your credible. I mean you might say that to all the girls." Iris says giving Barry a questionable look.

She knows this is her chance to get to know Barry and find out a little about him. She had so many questions she wanted answered, but knew she needed to ease into the conversation and gradually grow from there. She just hoped he could maintain a conversation and wasn't just something cute to look at.

"What other girls?" Barry says looking her directly in the eye smiling.

Iris feels a tingle in her stomach at the way he says it and low key she knows it turned her on and cant wait to find out more about him. On the flip side Barry couldn't believe that he just said that, but something about Iris he felt his usual shyness fade away, he felt bold with her and something about her put him at ease and he liked the feeling. He wanted to know her and for her to know him.

"How about we ease into this? Something easy to start off? Is red your favorite color?" Iris motions Barry whole outfit head to toe.

"Yes, yes it is. Its a little overboard I know." Barry laughs.

"No, it fits you its my favorite as well." Iris says also laughing.

"How tall are you?"

"I'm 6'0ft, I ate all my vegetables when I was younger." Barry says laughing. This makes Iris smile.

"I guess I wasn't eating the right vegetables then."

"I think your just right."

"Dogs or Cats?"

"Dogs definitely, no question."

"Agreed." 

"What's your favorite sport to watch or play if you play."

"Baseball, big Dodgers fan. Yours?"

"Football, Cowboys fan." Iris says proudly.

"You admit that to people?" Barry says laughing.

"Hey don't hate on my team." Iris says playfully hitting Barry's leg.

"Next question please." Barry ask still laughing.

"What are you studying? What's your dream job?" Iris asks.

"I'm studying forensic science/criminology,I want to run my own crime lab. I want to feel like I can help make a difference in someone's life. I know that sounds really corny, but its just how I feel. I'm assuming your studying journalism?"

"Barry that isn't corny at all, I feel the same way about journalism, which yes is what I'm studying since my dad wont allow me to be a cop like him, I figure this would be a way I could help people. Get the stories out there and bring awareness to certain situations that may not be getting attention; I want to be the voice for those who feel voiceless." 

"I'm sure your going to be great at it. So is that why you came to school here? They have a good journalism program?"

"They do have a good journalism program don't get me wrong, but its close to my family I knew I would be homesick if I was far away. What about you?"

"Funny thing is that's my exact same reason. I got 5 full ride scholarship offers, including here, but I wanted to be near my family also. My mom would worry, which would probably start to drive my dad crazy."

"Wow 5 scholarships? I can see why that guy called you big brain. But that's so sweet, are you and your family close?"

"Yeah, I'm a only child so hence my mom worrying. My parents are crazy stupid in love and they are a constant reminder of what happiness is all about." Barry says so sweetly with a soft smile as he turns to look at Iris.

"That's sweet. Its just my dad and my little brother, but we are still very close. Alright ready for the next question?

"Shoot." Barry says eagerly.

"What has been the best and worst things about college so far?"

"Worst thing has been the food, 50/50 odds on if you'll be able to keep it down and make it through the night or not, is not what I signed up for."

"That must mean you had Elda's mystery sloppy joes last year. 

"Death." They both say at the same time laughing.

"My teacher told me if I could survive that I could survive anything. I was at deaths door for about a week." Iris says laughing.

"Same. Cisco was fine, but I wasn't so lucky, I looked like a ghost and moved liked a zombie. I shouldn't be afraid to eat that's just wrong." Barry joined in on the laughter.

Iris was happy that Barry had a sense of humor and could make her laugh. Barry liked to hear Iris laugh, it was like music to his ears and so far one of his favorite things about her, it made him feel at peace.

"Okay and the best." Iris asked.

"Best? Ummm probably getting to meet new people, especially people that I know I will build something with." Barry says, while looking at Iris and taking a sip of his drink.

Iris begins to blush a little, she catches his eyes for a second and begins to feel shy so she looks down. That feeling she had is back again.

"Is that easy or hard for you?" Iris ask looking back up at Barry.

"What?"

"Building with people."

"Sometimes it is just because I'm shy, but you can always tell who is going to be worth it or not." Barry says, hopping off the counter and standing next to Iris.

"Agreed, you get a feeling."

"Yeah a feeling you cant really explain, but its there. Plus I like to have the numbers to back me up sometimes."

"Numbers? You have a rating system? What scale of 1-10?" Iris ask laughing and looking at Barry puzzled.

"Yeah, something like that. Take you for instance." Barry says, stepping in front of Iris.

"You think I'm worth building with." Iris ask flustered as she looks up at Barry with a flirty look.

"Well your the reporter you tell me." Barry says smiling.

"I wouldn't dare guess what's going on in that big brain of yours, pretty sure that's dangerous."

"Your a reporter who wanted to be a cop, I'm sure your fine with dangerous." Barry says moving a piece of Iris's hair off her face looking into her eyes and stepping a little closer.

"Good point Mr. Allen." 

"Thank you, I try." Barry smiles.

"Well do I get to know my rating according to the Bartholomew Allen scale?

"Bartholomew? Really? That will probably be a deduction right there alone." Barry says laughing.

"Why? Is that not your name."

"Good point Ms. West."

"I'm waiting."

"Okay, are you really ready?"

"Yes I am, give me what you got." Iris says smiling feeling something between them.

"First lets start off with you name. Iris, something so beautiful and sweet, but still fierce. Your not only a beauty, but you add to your beauty with your smarts & a kind selfless heart to match. But my favorite thing so far has been your amazing laugh. I swear I could listen to it forever, its the bow on a package that is you. So all things considered I'd say a 7.

Iris is taken back by this and the way that he describes her in such a short amount of time, but before she has time to feel giddy and put much time into all the nice things he said, she is stuck on the fact that he said a 7, but as if he was reading her mind he explains.

"I say 7, because I need 2 things answered first."

"Okay." Iris says.

"1. Do you have a boyfriend? If so he is a very lucky guy."

"No, no boyfriend I'm single." Iris says as she notices Barry move a little bit closer keeping eye contact with him.

"Okay just checking then 8 it is, second question you ready?"

"Ready." Iris says eagerly biting her lip, she feels Barry about to grab her hand and a spark jumps between them.

"Can I...." Barry is interrupted.

"Hey, we are about to do kar....ao…ke." Linda says knowing she has interrupted something.

* * *

Barry and Iris stood in the kitchen realizing that they were no longer alone.

"To be continued, I hope." Barry whispers so that only Iris can hear him. Barry grabs his cup from the counter and walks by Linda giving her a quick smile and head nod then making his way to the rest of the party.

"What was that?" Linda ask walking up to Iris now that Barry has left.

"What was what? Iris says, looking at her bestfriend who clearly wasn't buying any of it.

"Iris West, really? I saw that look, I feel the sexual energy, I want all the details either now or later about boy wonder Barry, either way you will give them to me."

"Pretty sure the sexual energy your feeling is from Scott." Iris says, laughing.

"Whatever West, come on Scott wants to do karaoke. Iris and Linda walk off into the living room.

Linda was right something was definitely in the air and all Iris knew was she liked it, and the way it made her feel, the way Barry made her feel. She couldn't help, but think if only they had been alone for one more minute what might of happened. The thought made her smile.

Barry made it over to a seat next to Kara. He sat down with a huge smile on his face which Kara and Cisco took notice of.

"Seems like I'm not the only one having a good night." Cisco says.

"What do you mean." Barry asks.

"Only a girl can give you a grin like that."

"As much as it pains me, Cisco is right." Kara says.

"I'm sorry what was that? I wasn't recording."

"Shut up." Kara says.

"So the girl from the kitchen must be really something." Cisco says.

"How do you know?" Barry ask puzzled taking a sip of his drink.

"Bro, I saw you talking to her, she was laughing, you were laughing and all the other good stuff. My lady wanted and I wanted a drink, but we didn't want to interrupt you guys."

"Your lady?" Barry ask again puzzled.

"Gypsy, man did we hit it off she should be back in minute."

"Wait back up, girl from the kitchen...Iris?" Kara ask fixing her glasses looking at Barry curiously.

"Yeah, Iris." Barry says smiling at the thought of her name.

"Well that explains why she was asking about you."

"She was? When?" Barry asks Kara looking overly excited.

"When you went to the bathroom, Linda thought you were my boyfriend or something (Kara makes a disgusted face) I quickly had to shut that down. I love you though." Kara says squeezing Barry's shoulder.

"I like her you guys, like really like her. I've never felt this way about someone before, but I want it to last forever."

"Bro, we only have 1 room and I called it already sooooo…."

"Shut up man." Barry says laughing and pushing Cisco.

Next thing you know Iris and Linda have walked into the living room and are sitting across the room on the couch. Iris sits down and winks at Barry before turning and talking to Linda and few other people.

"She is cute though." Cisco says noticing the wink.

"Alright who is ready for some karaoke." Scott asks excitedly.

* * *

Everyone has gathered in the living room ready for Karaoke. Scott is holding a flashlight aka his microphone reading off how everything is going to go.

"So we have the song names in 1 hat and the names of everyone in the room in another, after you go you pick a name out of the hat for the next person to go and they will pick there song and so forth, everyone got it?"

The group agrees in unison.

"So who wants to start us off? Scott ask looking around the room, after realizing no one is volunteering Scott goes 1st.

"You go baby. Make mama proud." Linda says cheering Scott on and giving him a wink.

Scott gets up and sings Love & Happiness by Al Green, next up is Iris and Linda singing Upgrade by Beyoncé, the whole time Barry is watching her move and sing he smiles. Iris also takes notice of Barry smiling and feels like she is blushing, but she knows that she is putting on a little show for him. After she is finished Barry mouths to her something, but she cant understand.

"What are you saying?" Iris ask as the room gets a little quite.

"8.5." Barry says laughing.

"Really, not even a whole point.?" Iris says smiling again feeling like they are the only ones in the room, even though they aren't. Everyone looks between them back and forth knowing they are missing some inside joke mixed in with this obvious flirty banter.

"You are definitely going to have to explain this later." Linda whispers in Iris ear.

Barry and Iris again lock eyes, but are broken out of it when Kara starts singing, Gin Wigmores Man Like That. Soon Cisco is up going all out on Bruno Mars song perm. Everyone is laughing and appreciating the energy. Cisco goes to pull a name out of the hat and its Barry's.

"Mr. Barry Allen come on down." Cisco says in a game show host voice.

"Are you sure I can't pass?" Barry ask rubbing the back of his head turning a little red.

"No passes Allen." Linda says in a firm tone.

"Yeah Barry we all went, come get up there." Kara says.

"Come on, you want me to be your back up dancer or something." Cisco says giving a quick body roll. 

"Please never do that again for the sake of all of our eyes." Kara says making a disgusted face. 

Barry stands up still unsure he looks across directly at Iris for reassurance.

"Come on Barry, do it for me." Iris says giving him a smile.

Barry smiles and places his hand in the hat to pick a song.

"Random?" Barry says.

"Yeah you get to pick whatever song you want and do it in anyway you want. Your ready?" Scott says. 

"Ready?" Barry says shaking his shoulders.

"This is going to be good." Cisco turns and whispers to Gypsy.

Barry takes the flashlight microphone and blows into it clearly nervous.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Sam Cooke."

Barry begins to sing You Send Me, but with a twist. Everyone is taken back at the amazing voice Barry has, even his friends who had no idea he had this in him. Everyone watches in awe as Barry hits every note with ease and its music to their ears.

"...now I find myself wanting to marry you and taking you home." Barry sings this line and looks directly at Iris and gives her a smile and wink.

Iris is quickly floored at Barry and his singing talent. She didn't think to ask about any hidden talents in her previous inquiry, but loved it. Barry sang with so much passion and emotion Iris loved seeing this side of him, she also noticed the look on Kara and Cisco face as they were also stunned that Barry could sing, and it made her feel proud that he would something for her that he clearly never does. She notices that he watches her and looks directly in her eyes throughout the whole song and it makes her blush, again making it seem like she was the only person in the room and she loved it. Iris knew she need some more alone time with Barry and she wanted now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm thinking 1 more chap. to wrap it up...Caught A Ghost - You Send Me is sorta what I was thinking for the way Barry would sing the sam cooke song.


	4. A Wonders End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Barry and Iris all wondered out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end has finally came thanks for reading..

"Damn BA, where in the hell did that come from?" Ace asked as he and several others gathered around Barry still in awe of his singing.

"I'm just saying if it doesn't work out for you at a crime lab, you might have just found you back up plan, with me as your manager of course." Cisco says flipping his hair.

Iris watches from behind the group and notices that Barry is turning slightly red with all the attention on him, she smiles at how adorable he looks. She keeps replaying the lyrics that he sang in her head over and over and it made her smile to herself.

"With that stupid grin on your face, I'm guessing that earned boy wonder a few extra points and he is one step closer in earning his prize." Linda whispers in Iris's ear before walking off. Iris redirects her attention briefly back to Barry and his adorableness. Her and Barry lock eyes before she walks off to go pee.

Barry has never sung in front of anyone, except his mom. He really didn't like all the attention and now everyone finding out his secret. He looks through the small crowd of people looking for only one face, Iris. He did it for her and that smile, he couldn't help but think to himself that he did want to marry her and take her home to his parents. Barry was smiling to himself and then he saw Iris looking at him giving him the same adorable smile. They lock eyes and Barry knows yes he wants to marry her, he begins to make his way toward her, but then Barrys phone rings, he looks down and sees that its his mom facetiming him, when he looks back up he doesn't see Iris so he answers the call.

"Hi mom." Barry says so sweetly with a smile on his face.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi, Mrs. Allen" Kara and Cisco yell from behind Barry waving in the background.

"Hi guys." She says, as she waves back smiling.

Barry breaks away from everyone surrounding him and heads somewhere quite to talk. He ends up outside in the backyard the only quite place he could think of to get to quickly.

"Are you at a party?"

"Yes, Kara dragged us. Its some sort of back to school/ welcome to the school paper deal. Its actually been pretty nice." Barry smiles knowing that he is thinking about Iris. What Barry doesn't realize that is mom is taking notice of that smile and realizes its different and brighter and only be brought on by one thing.

"So what's her name?" 

"What?" Barry asks puzzled.

"Her name Bartholomew?" His mom says in a more firm tone.

"Really my full name?"

"It helps get your attention. I will say again, what is her name?"

"How do you even know there is a girl maybe I'm just having a good time." Barry says with no confidence in his voice.

"A mother knows, and a smile like that only comes out for something special and even more so shared with someone special."

"Iris, her name is Iris." Barry says knowing he is defeated.

"Iris? Like the flower? Awww I love that."

"Trust me so do I." Barry smiles again ear to ear.

* * *

Iris comes back downstairs knowing she wanted to get Barry alone again, they had unfinished business. As she made her way back to the living room everyone had taken their places back on the couches and the karaoke looked like it was about to start again. Iris eyes wondered around the room searching for Barry, but not locating him she soon wondered had he left. Her heart sunk at the thought and she suddenly felt disappointed, but then she spotted Kara talking to her boyfriend Mike and walked up to her knowing Barry wouldn't have left without telling her.

"Hey, Mike when did you get here?"

"Just got here, had to surprise this one." As he wrapped his arm around Kara.

"Good to see you. Kara have you seen Barry?" Iris asked eagerly.

"Last I saw he was walking to the kitchen, I think."

"Thanks." Iris said as she started making her way toward the kitchen. When she got there she didn't see him, he was 6'0 so she knew she couldn't miss him, again disappointment washed over her.

"He went outside to take a call." Linda says, pointing outside to the backyard.

Iris looks outside quickly and sees Barry on his phone. She stands and just smiles and just watches him for a moment. She is suddenly taking him in all over again and hears him laughing which makes her smile harder. 

"He must be something, I've never seen you like this with anyone, let alone someone you've known for what 2 hours." Linda says noticing the glow on Iris face.

"Yet, I feel like I've known him forever, I feel so at ease with him and shy. He gives me this tingle in my stomach that I cant explain, but the thing is I never want the feeling to go away. Do you know what I mean?" Iris turns around looking at Linda.

"I'll get back to you on that, by the way I'm staying here with Scott, so probably see you Monday morning. I'm trying to feel a tingle of my own, but somewhere else if you know what I mean." Linda says laughing.

"Oh my gosh really, just ruin my moment." Iris says laughing making a disgusted face.

"Its still your moment, go have tingle moments with boy wonder and I'll go have mine with Scott." Linda says laughing before walking out of the kitchen.

Iris turns her head back to outside to watch Barry and can hear him laughing some more and she notices its so carefree, the reporter in her wants to go outside to hear who and what is making him laugh so much, but she also wants to respect his privacy, but its killing her to know and the reporter in her wins out. She slowly opens up the door to the backyard making sure she makes no noise to alert him and tries to stay out of sight. She leans against the wall taking in his conversation.

"Mom, it was just instant and then we just talked and it flowed so easy."

"I like this girl, she seems like a take charge no nonsense kind of girl."

"She definitely is."

"Wait, not like Becky right, because Bartholomew Henry Allen, I can not go through another Becky Cooper. I refuse." 

"Oh now you don't like Becky." Barry says laughing.

"Son, I'll be honest your father and I never liked her she was a horrible high school girlfriend, but you had to see that on your own."

"Did you see the smile thing when I talked about Becky? "

"No, I didn't, not like this. This smile on your face is new and radiant, the kind of smile a mother hopes her son will find with someone and wants to last forever." Suddenly Barry hears a door open in the background and a few seconds later his dad has joined his mother.

"Hi honey, hey son." Barry's dad says, as he kisses his wife.

"Hey dad, how was work?"

"Work was...." Barry's mom instantly cuts him off.

"Work is work, we have more important things to talk about. So guess what honey."

"What?" Barry's dad says looking between Barry and his wife who has a large smile on her face.

"Barry meet a girl. Not just any girl though THE girl. Our future daughter in-law." His mom says with much glee.

"Oh really? And what is this young lady name?"

"Iris, Iris West." Barry can't help, but smile as he says her name and again just like his mom his dad takes notice and smiles.

"Who's more in trouble you or her?" His dad says laughing. 

"Me probably." Barry says laughing.

"I can tell by that smile your in trouble."

"Oh your dad instincts kicking in too?"

"No, I had that same goofy ear to ear grin when I first met your mom, and here we are what 20+ years later and I still have that same goofy ear to ear grin. So I can probably say that this Iris West, will probably be Iris West-Allen." Barry's dad says with much confidence in his voice looking at his wife.

"So you didn't like Becky Cooper- Allen?" Barry says laughing while looking at the horror on his parents face.

"Son, lets not joke like that. I wouldn't allow you to give her our last name." Barry dad says in a firm tone.

"Becky is definitely not Iris I can promise you that."

" So how much trouble are we talking about here? My dad instincts are kicking in now."

"I sang in front of her or to her or a combo of the two not really sure, I just looked at her and knew that I could do it I was at ease and before I knew it I was singing in front of a room full of people. Kara and Cisco were speechless."

"You what? You only sing in front of me." Barry mom says in shock.

"Yeah your in trouble." Barry dad says.

"Trust me I know, but its a good feeling."

"What did you sing?" His dad asked.

"Sam Cooke - You Send Me" Barry says rubbing the back of his neck and blushing.

"Remember when I said your in trouble, what I really meant to say is your in trouble, trouble, trouble."

"She's worth it though."

"All the best ones are." Barry's dad says again looking at his wife.

Suddenly the backdoor opens loudly and Barry jerks his head around startled and sees Kara coming out headed toward him as he does, he quickly notices Iris and wonders how long she has been standing outside and how much of the conversation with his parents she has heard. Iris gives Barry a smile and wave knowing she has been caught, but hopes he isn't mad. She has enjoyed listening to him talk to his parents and talking to them about her of all things, and it just reconfirms what she already knew that he was a really good guy.

"Hi Mr. & Mrs. Allen, how are you guys?" Kara says walking up to Barry standing on the side of him, but not before noticing Iris standing out of the way against the wall.

"Hi Kara sweetie we're good. Guess we have you to thank." Barry mom says.

"For what exactly? Kara says looking puzzled readjusting her glasses.

"For dragging Barry to the party and him meeting our future daugh.." Barry cuts them off now that he knows Iris around, putting his phone down slightly.

"So what's up what did you need?" He quickly gives Kara a signal with his eyes and she turns and looks at Iris and smiles a little.

"Oh so I hate to do this to you, but Mike came and surprised me and I know I told you that you could stay with me if your room was ummm…..occupied. Which apparently it seems like it will be since Cisco left with Gyspy which made him keep winking at me weirdly, your going to have to find somewhere else to crash. I have your usual over night bag, I can leave it out for you if you want in the usual spot, I feel so bad Barry to have to do this to you, but who would've thought Cisco would actually pull this off.

"Its cool & yes please leave it out in the usual spot, I'll ask Ace or 1 of the guys if I could bunk with them for the night no worries enjoy the night." Barry says.

"Safely though use cond.." Barry mom says in the background.

"Oh my gosh mom really." Barry say mortified picking the phone back up to his face, Kara and Iris chuckle a little.

"What?" Barry mom says.

"Bye Mr. & Mrs. Allen. Oh by the way you guys are welcome, Iris is great and is a wonderful person inside and out, matter of fact she is right here." Kara says, pointing at Iris.

Barry's eyes fly open looking at Kara as she walks off laughing at how nervous Barry and Iris both look. Iris felt like this was karmas way of getting her back for eavesdropping on Barry and his parents conversation, but she knew she couldn't back out now so she quickly walked up in sight of the phone and stood next to Barry as he mouthed to her sorry.

"Hi Mr. & Mrs. Allen."

"Oh my gosh, you are so beautiful." Barry's mom says.

"Thank you, and I just want to let you know you have raised a wonderful son."

"I know that's lingo for he has been giving you that irresistible Allen charm." Barry's dad says grinning and winking at Iris. Barry starts to rub his neck and is turning slightly red which makes Iris giggle.

"I mean beautiful, oh Henry she might eat him alive. My sweet sweet..." Barry quickly interrupts his mom.

"Right here mom." Barry says. Which makes Iris giggle again.

"I know sweetie, when you were describ..."

"It would probably be the same way I describe you. Always taking my breath away." Barry's dad says looking at wife so lovingly.

"Awww honey." 

"Okay, well bye I love you guys talk to you soon." Barry says interrupting and rushing them.

"Bye, our sweet boy we love you, and Iris it was nice to meet you." His mom says.

"Same to you Mr. & Mrs. Allen have a good night." 

"Henry that girl is so beautiful and that's not even in good lighting and she looks like that. Our grandkids are going to be so adorable, I wonder how many we will have."

"Still here mom." Barry says.

"Oops sorry." Barry and his parents finally hang up and Barry is clearly blushing red.

"Sorry about that, my parents they..."

"..Are crazy stupid in love? I noticed and also admire it, I liked seeing it in action." Iris says finishing Barry sentence.

"So how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Enough like what?"

"I'm not Becky Cooper, and to be honest your parents are so sweet so if they both didn't like her, yeah she was a horrible high school girlfriend just FYI."

"Noted, thank you. I have heard it enough and lived through it.

"Just checking." Iris felt the way she felt back in the kitchen and that they were getting back to their earlier conversations vibes. She knew they flirty banter would be coming back around and she had a few more questions she needed answered.

"What else?" Barry said in a flirty, but suspicious tone. 

"Iris West-Allen huh? I didn't really see myself as a hyphenator, but if your dad thinks I'm worthy of the name I have to step up and accept the challenge. I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"I know that I like the way that it sounds, it just rolls off so perfectly. Iris West-Allen something I don't think I could ever get tired of saying." Barry says, eyeing Iris and he notices that she quickly looks away at his gaze blushing and walks over and sits on a bench. Barry quickly follows and has a seat right next to her.

"Well if that's how you feel, how can I only be a 8 Mr. Allen?"

"Correction, 8.5." Barry says laughing.

"I'm sorry 8.5." Iris says mocking Barry.

"Well I never got my 2nd question answered from the kitchen." Barry says turning to look into her eyes.

"Well, what might that be?" Iris says not breaking eye contact, but moving a little closer knowing the energy between them is something else.

"Can I have a taste?" Barry says very flirty grabbing Iris's hand in his interlocking them.

"Of?"

"These." Barry places their now interlocked hands to her lips keeping eye contact.

Iris nods her head and Barry moves in slowly gently placing his lips on hers they both feel a surge of energy rush through them. They break apart momentarily only to resume kissing this time with a little bit more energy. Iris is surprised by how good of a kisser Barry is and that it had to be one of the best kisses she ever had. Just like Barry thought her lips were soft and perfect and he knew he wouldn't mind kissing them forever. Iris was the first to break way.

"Allen charm I see." Iris laughs.

"Something like that." Barry smiles.

"So?"

"So, what?" Barry asked pretending to be confused and puzzled.

"Barry!" Iris says pushing Barry's shoulder playfully.

"Alright Alright.....9.5" Barry says laughing.

"9.5?"

"Iris West, you are smart, sexy, funny, and everything any man in his right mind could dream of, but and this is a HUGE but.....your a cowboys fan and that I have to dock you for." Barry says laughing.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen." Iris says laughing, but in a firm voice scooting away from Barry and letting go of his hand.

Barry stops laughing and pulls Iris back to him placing her short legs on his lap and interlocking their hands once more.

"Iris you know you break the scale, your off the charts and I would be lucky to have you, but if you didn't want me every girl I would meet from here on out would have to be compared to you and I would want you to know they would never measure up." Barry says looking at Iris lovingly and genuine.

"What other girls. I'm the only girl." Iris says leaning in to kiss Barry again placing her arms around his neck playing gently in his hair.

Barry smiles looking at Iris and then looking down.

"What?" Iris ask.

"I have always wondered what love, real love would feel like and how would I know. I wanted to know how my parents felt and I'm pretty sure this is it. This whole night being here with you and I've never had this feeling, but now I finally know and I like it."

"Same here. The whole night I've wondered what the tingling was and now I know, so thank you." Iris says.

"The 2 of us were just having our own wonder party I guess.....speaking of I was wondering will you go on a official date with me?"

Iris leaned in and kissed Barry again.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes." Barry says laughing and then kissing Iris again.

"We better get going it seems like everyone must be clearing out, its got really quite inside. Hey I heard Kara say you were going to need somewhere to crash why don't you stay with me since Linda is staying here at Scotts."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, I still have things I'm wondering about you."

"Really? Like what?" Barry says smiling

"If you have any more hidden talents."

"Well, Ms. West I'm pretty sure that's what dates are for, but that's for me to know and you to find out." Barry says.

"Oh, I plan to Mr. Allen, I plan to.

Barry and Iris leave the party hand and hand and both smiling ear to ear in there own little bubble full of wonder and endless possibilities, but now they could wonder about any and everything together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for taking the time out to read my work. I enjoyed all the feedback and comments and hope you guys will come back. :) I have already started working on 2 other stories about our fav. couple. If you guys have any recommendations or ideas let me know I would love to try and tie them into future stories...Again thank you and see you guys in my next story. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the next parts are coming again I hoped you enjoyed it, and again any feedback would be great..


End file.
